


I Hope We Never Say Hello Again

by ringaroundtherollins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Same-Sex Marriage, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringaroundtherollins/pseuds/ringaroundtherollins
Summary: On the October 2nd episode of Raw, an old friend joins the the Cruiserweight division, and two hurting husbands are reunited at last. SINLISTO Sin Cara and Kalisto. One-shot. I cried while writing this tbh. (Kalisto still isn't a character on the list!) F-bomb here and there. Please don't get offended.





	I Hope We Never Say Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> TONIGHT’S RAW WAS AMAZING. AMBREIGNS AND SINLISTO AND MORE. *ahem* *dumps cold water over my head* I’m still trying to calm down…this is the first Sinlisto story I’ve written in a while! I hope you enjoy it!

Kalisto hated the world.

Perhaps "hate" was too strong, too ugly a word to use. More like…he didn't care for it. Apathetic towards it. Violence and politics and negativity and no sense of love or respect between anyone, anywhere, anymore…and narrowing it down to his own career. He didn't care much for anyone on the WWE roster anymore. Vince McMahon hadn't given him much notice lately, no chances to prove himself as a superior  _luchador_ , only put against the likes of Braun Strowman…he had no real friends left. Dolph Ziggler went crazy, posing as other superstars for some…unknown reason…and Adrian—er, Neville,  _King?_ —had his own life to live. The King of the Cruiserweights, two-time champion if Kalisto recalled correctly. Best man at his wedding and now they didn't speak to one another. Fantastic.

All he had going for him, really, was his marriage. Almost two years legally and emotionally bound to Sin Cara. Someone he only saw once a week. If that.

Kalisto trudged into his hotel room, dumping his suitcases by the door and immediately marching toward the bed. He had no idea what he was up to on  _Raw_  tonight and he didn't care. Travelling was tiring and he missed Cara so much that it physically hurt. Loving someone so far away took its toll after a while.

_I believed it before_ , Kalisto thought, looping his tattooed arms around a mushy pillow. Hot tears dribbled through his closed eyelids, soaking his mask and the cushion underneath it.  _I did. So why don't I believe it now?_

Nobody gave him any hope. Nobody had any  _faith_  in him anymore. Nobody on the roster, no one in corporate, not even former fans on Twitter who now ridiculed his name and neglected him. Rey Mysterio was better. Kali could buy into that.

The only person in the whole world who believed in him was his husband. And his husband might as well have been invisible.

Gone was the bubbly, bouncy, energetic  _luchador_  of the past. Present was…whatever the hell he was. Whomever it could be. Kalisto sure as hell didn't know.

He wept.  _Fuck_ , he thought, fingers pulling into a shaking fist.  _Fuck it. Why bother?_

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_.

The bumps on the door startled him, and Kalisto sat up, dabbing his damp eyes.  _Who could that be?_ He certainly wasn't expecting anyone—not even Sin Cara came to mind, since they'd spoken on the phone earlier and Cara was catching a later flight to Denver. Kalisto rolled out of bed and shuffled to the door. Whomever this visitor was, he had no interest so far in communicating with them.

Kali tugged the door open.

And his sadness was obliterated.

Sin Cara was indeed the visitor, garbed in a loose t-shirt and form-fitting jeans, donning his unique new mask that actually revealed his eyes…and gripping a suitcase handle and a duffel bag in both hands.

"Cara!" Kalisto breathed. He felt like crying again. But he didn't. Tried to keep it together. "What are you doing here?"

"I just checked in. We're both staying here tonight, right?"

"Yeah…" But it wasn't the same. Not the way it'd been before. Still, Kalisto could—and did—enjoy every precious moment he got with Cara. However many, or few, there were.

Sin Cara slinked into the basic hotel room before pinching his mask off and enveloping Kalisto in his arms, towing him into a strong, steady kiss. Kalisto kissed him back until he ran out of air and had to pull away.

"God, I missed you so much," Kalisto whimpered. He hated how small he felt.

Cara smiled. He put a hand on Kali's shoulder, squeezing the taut joint. "I missed you too,  _mi tesoro_."

His treasure. Kalisto did not forget that endearing nickname.  _I could die right here and be happier than I've been in so long_.

He did not die, and lucky him. It didn't take long for Kalisto and Sin Cara to get down to business, "consummating their marriage" again, and when their passionate time was over, they cuddled. Kalisto loved cuddling with Cara, more than anything. Sin Cara had erased all this pain, all there had ever been before, as if Kalisto had no idea what pain even felt like. Cara was good at that.

"I missed you," Kalisto groaned as Sin Cara's firm arms snaked around him from behind.

"You don't have to miss me anymore," Cara whispered in his ear, nuzzling his neck.  _God_ , this felt fantastic. "I'm here."

"For now." Kalisto frowned. "Till we have to separate again."

"Let's not think about that right now." Sin Cara adjusted, hugging Kalisto's back with his front.

But it was  _all_ he could think about. "Think Mister Angle will let me come to the 205 roster with you?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

Oh, Cara. Ever the composed optimist. "I just can't get used to how different things are, y'know?" Kalisto rolled around to face him. Cara's fingers stroked his bicep up and down. "I lost Dolph, I lost Neville…"

"You'll never lose me," Sin Cara vowed.

Kalisto smiled but it was grim. "I know that. It just gets really,  _really_  hard when we're apart so much. Living alone in empty hotel rooms…I miss our cats so much!"

Cara leaned in to kiss his bare forehead. "I know it hurts. Believe me, I'm in pain every time we say goodbye. It's like a stab wound that won't heal."

"Ew." Kalisto giggled. Hadn't done that in a while.

"But you are worth it. Every single day, every night, all the time, you're worth it to me to come home to. You  _are_  my home, Kali."

Kalisto was melting in that bed. "You're my world."

" _The shelter from the rain_ …" Cara sang, carrying out the song he'd used to propose to Kalisto. Kali fell asleep to his voice, smiling, his face aching as though the muscles had to teach themselves how to work that way again.

* * *

They rode to the venue together in a cab, holding hands the entire ride. Kalisto still had no idea what to expect tonight. He didn't think his booking would be great, but if he was with Cara for just a moment or two, he could be content throughout the whole evening.

Old friends greeted them like old times. Dean Ambrose, Cesaro, Roman Reigns…Neville and Dolph were out of sight, of course; Dolph was on Smackdown, making no sense whatsoever, and Neville was too busy ruling his kingdom. Kalisto figured they weren't even dating anymore, hoping that wasn't true…but Cara was the reason he was here tonight, and in a good mood.

The night was interesting. Chitchat between the superstars about the Club, the Shield, Jeff Hardy's pending surgery…Kalisto paid no mind to any of it, practically clinging to his husband until they finally approached him in an office, inquiring about the evening and their potential matches.

Kurt Angle peered down at a stack of paperwork. "You guys are going to have to bear with me," he spoke. "Enzo Amore won the cruiserweight title off Neville, and folks aren't too happy about it. So the 205 roster needs to wait for me to make a decision."

Kalisto sighed. He was no longer a fan of Enzo Amore. If he could go back in time and trade his place at the wedding for, say, Matt and Jeff Hardy, he would. Instantly.

"Everyone is trying to get their hands on him, but I can't let that happen. Legal reasons. Contract details." Kurt rubbed his neck, stressed to the max, then glimpsed up at the former Lucha Dragons as though they could help him plot the night.

"Sir," Sin Cara stated, standing up straight, even letting go of Kalisto's hand in front of the boss. "I want Kalisto on the 205 roster."

Kali's eyes widened and they shifted to his tall, handsome spouse.  _What—?_

Kurt smiled. "Don't think I haven't thought about that. You're a fine athlete, Kalisto, and you deserve good things."

_And yet_. Kalisto sucked in a breath. He held no resentment towards Mister Angle. He only booked the matches—the competitors determined the outcome based on their own talent and strength.

"He'd be great with us," Sin Cara went on. Kalisto was humbled by Cara sticking up for him like this, but it made him feel a little awkward, too. "He fits right in. High-flying  _luchador_ , winged dragon, the body."

_Careful, Cara. That's a little risqué_. He swallowed a giggle.

Kurt rubbed his smooth chin. "Given tonight's circumstances, I might be able to work something out. Especially with Enzo running his mouth…" The boss shook his head, and dismissed the couple with some encouraging words: "I'll see what I can do."

It was what kept Kalisto going. That, and Sin Cara cruising with him to the locker room. He was walking on air.

* * *

Turns out, what Kurt Angle can do is pretty spectacular.

While the rest of the cruiserweight division was itching to kick Enzo Amore's ass, their careers with the company were in jeopardy at any attempts. Kurt Angle decided to bypass the rules and welcomed Kalisto to the 205 roster.

And though he appeared angry on the program, burning with resentment toward this arrogant ass, on the inside, his smile was brighter than the sun.

Sin Cara was delighted to stand at ringside and watch Kalisto knock Enzo around for a bit. He was damn proud of his little Kali.

The roster retreated after the wonderful debut, tapping Kalisto on the back and welcoming him to the 205 Live register.

Made him feel good. Important. Wanted. Perhaps he could make some new friends here, if he was unable to rekindle any relations with Neville.

Oh, well.

Sin Cara took Kalisto to dinner afterward to celebrate, pizza and wine and laughter across the table. They couldn't even make it back to the hotel room before nuzzling again, touching, exciting one another. Cara hurried to unlock the door, and they tumbled inside and zipped beside one another to the bed.

But this night wasn't about sex. It wasn't even about cuddling or holding hands. It was about  _togetherness_. The element that the two had gotten married, lived together for some time, then were separated by a roster draft, thus ending the Lucha Dragons. That they'd spent over two years sharing hotel rooms, sharing beds, sharing a  _house_ —to loneliness, emptiness, bitterness. Kalisto had even loathed the career of his dreams over what happened.

But that was all the past now. Gone was the miserable days of solitude. Present were days of bliss. Just like when they first met. First started dating. Got engaged. Got married.

Their feelings had only changed to go deeper. Not to lessen or wane. To love each other more, and more, and more.

Somehow, the separation had pushed them even  _closer_  together.

After a long shower together, and…well… _fanatical_ , ardent lovemaking…Kalisto and Cara were in bed together again, cuddling, clinging to the glorious truth of their nuptial. Sin Cara only left his side once, briefly, to pick up the phone and order room service. A slice of chocolate cake for each of them.

"To celebrate us," Cara said, pecking Kalisto's cheek. Kali was the only person he'd remove his mask for, and he knew Kalisto held the same decree.

"You're just trying to fatten me up," Kalisto giggled. He felt bubbly again. He'd sure missed that feeling. Cara just brought it out of him without even trying.

"That's right. Make you nice and plump so I can gobble you up." Cara battered Kalisto with kisses, aiming for his firm chest and stomach, and Kalisto giggled like a child as he tried to yank away. "Yummy dragon."

"I don't taste like chocolate cake, though."

"You're right. You taste better."

Kali and Cara were fondly reminded of their wedding night, feeding each other cake off forks and smearing their lips with creamy frosting. As they started to nod off, so late in the evening and so weary from the night's events and all the travelling, Cara put the plates aside and sank his eyes into Kalisto's.

"I hope we never have to say hello again."

Kali tilted his head, confused. "Don't you mean, never have to say  _goodbye_  again?"

"No." Sin Cara was sincere. "Because to say hello, you have to say goodbye first. And I have no intentions of telling you goodbye,  _ever_  again."

Kalisto was putty at the dreamy words. "Oh, Cara…"

They went to sleep together that night, tangled up in one another. No matter what, Kalisto promised in his heart, in his dreams. He was smiling again, once desperate for joy and now overflowing with it. No matter what.

They would be together forever, no matter what.

Kalisto loved his life. He sure loved the world.


End file.
